


Lucky

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they all like dick ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavish DeGroot is a man of simple pleasures; all he needs to have a good time is a mattress, a doctor, and a spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend petit-puce on tumblr! Hope you (and she) like it!

Tavish DeGroot isn't sure what he did to get so lucky, but as he watches Spy undress, he can't help but thank whatever god is resting on his laurels in the big blue sky. The Spy is French, that's for sure; his garters are a nice contrast against his muscular legs, which are nearly hairless. Well, at least in comparison to Tav's own. And he doesn't just have Spy's lithe form to look at, either. The Medic is unbuttoning his lab coat next to the Frenchman, moving onto undoing his suspenders and pants with still-gloved fingers.

Tavish is already naked, languidly stroking his cock as he watches the men in front of him. This is an arrangement the three of them have, not that any of them have ever called it that. If you questioned any of the three men, they'd say they just happened to lust in the same time and place. That is, if you got any of them to admit it in the first place.

"Turn on the lights," says Tavish. "I wanna see ya."

It's Medic who flips the switch with a smirk, illuminating rows of medical supplies around the mattress Tavish is currently resting on. There are several in the room, supposedly spares to the matching ones out in the rest of the clinic. This one has a different fate; if you looked close, you would find the stains.

Tavish doesn't give a bloody shit about the stains, though, not with the men in front of him now fully naked. He likes it best with everyone in their birthday suits. Feels more natural that way, although he does have a fond memory of Spy flickering into visibility only to give him a blowjob under his kilt. He wouldn't mind more of that.

It's Spy who approaches first, balaclava still on as he presses their lips together, the scent of cologne overpowering the faint whiff of sweat, the only thing belying the fact that Spy does, in fact, spend as much effort as the rest of them do in this fruitless war. Tavish kisses back like the madman they all think he is, teeth nipping and biting against Spy's soft lips. His large hands reach out and grip Spy, holding him in place as he shifts focus to his neck, leaving hickeys around the mask, only pulling back when he's satisfied with the red and purple marks all around his collarbone.

"My turn," says Medic, practically pushing Spy aside to get to Tavish. He receives the same treatment, although this time Tavish gets to press quick kisses to his stubbled jaw as runs his fingers across that sparsely haired chest, smiling at the occasional gray that ages the man in front of him. You wouldn't know except for the silver at his temples, especially not when you keep in mind the way he acts in bed.

Medic is murmuring a few German words that Tavish doesn't know, lips curving into a smile as they stay pressed against Tavish's own. His hands are cool, the rubber of his gloves creating an unfamiliar sensation that has Tavish shivering as he touches him, dragging his hands down his sides. Tav can feel his fingernails through the rubber, the pain dulled but still present as Medic digs them into his hipbones. His smile is wicked now, his eyes glinting behind his glasses. Tavish would give a lot of booze to know what the mad doctor is thinking.

"I would give much to know what you are thinking," says Spy with a French lilt to his words.

Medic snickers, his voice as high as always. "I often get the feeling that many people are thinking that. I would tell you, if I thought you would stay."

"Aw, come on, doc," says Tavish with a grin, spreading himself out further on the mattress. His legs are far enough apart that his half-hard cock is a sight to behold, thick and dark, ready for more even as Tavish banters. "Can't get much more intimate than this."

"Nein," says Medic. "I do not have my hands in your intestines. Some thoughts are better if they stay private."

"I cannot argue with you there," says Spy. It must be true, because Tavish has never seen anyone readier to argue than the Frenchman.

Medic chuckles again. The pitch is even higher this time, which, for the doctor, is a sign that he is turned on. He isn't exactly sure why, but it doesn't stop Tavish from reaching a hand between his legs and stroking his thighs, fingers only brushing his cock. Medic's laugh only increases in volume and intensity, and he grips Tavish's shoulders as he began to kiss him hard, making out with him in a manner so sloppy they might as well be lust-driven teenagers.

He's so fully engrossed in the make-out session that he forgets Spy's presence, a mistake no one should make. He accidentally bites Medic's tongue when his cock is suddenly engulfed by a warm, wet mouth. Tavish moans as Medic grunts in annoyance, leaving a particularly rough hickey in retaliation. The pain on his shoulder combined with the rush of blood pooling to his groin leave Tavish in a state of bliss for a few seconds. When he finally composes himself he flashes them both a grin. "You're gonna be the death of me, the both of ya," he says.

Spy looks up at him in such a way that Tavish is sure he has a witty one-liner, if only he wasn't too busy sucking Tavish's cock to say it out loud. The delight in that brings another surge of lust, enough that his cock hardens to its full stiffness. Spy's hands are wrapped around the base, half hidden in thick black curls, and he gives Tavish a scheming look around a mouthful of cock before sucking down hard and fast, deep-throating before he can even register what the Spy is doing.

Medic laughs as Tavish throws back his head and moans, forgetting that they're supposed to be being quiet. "You are quite the loud one, Herr DeGroot."

"Stop callin' me by me last name, it makes me want to lose the hard-on."

"Oh? I find that kind of thing rather sexy," says Medic. "To each their own, Demoman."

"That's just another title!" he protests, thighs tightening as Spy continues assailing his cock with that combination of a deft tongue and skilled hands. He ignores the doctor for a few brief seconds as he concentrates on the blowjob, wondering where in Spy in France learned this shit, and if he can move there.

Medic is, however, not a patient man, and it's him who pulls Spy away from Tavish's groin. "My turn," he repeats. "You selfish man."

Spy grins at that, his lips red and slightly swollen. He massages his jaw as he watches Medic clamber over Tavish. He is a tall, well-built man, and Tavish enjoys the time he spends exploring that body. Medic isn't perfectly muscular (not the way Tavish is), with his soft stomach and sides, but Tavish likes that about him, as much as he likes that his thighs are strong from running to keep up with his team.

Medic reaches for the lube before Tavish as moves his hands to the doctor's own length. His hands are slapped away, and he looks up in surprise. "Not while I am preparing myself," says Medic.

Spy has moved to the side, stroking Tavish's hair absentmindedly while he watches the show Medic is about to put on with a smirk. Medic is ignoring both of them now, instead putting a good amount of lube onto his fingers and spreading it on Tavish's cock. The cold substance combined with the feel of the gloves makes him shiver slightly, but his erection doesn't budge. He and Spy watch rapturously as Medic moves from fondling Tavish to coating his own fingers again, shifting from his position on Tavish so that he can push a finger inside himself. It's an alluring show, and Tavish's gaze never strays as the doctor presses deep enough that he lets out an involuntary little gasp, a noise he never meant to let slip through his control, but has and now Spy and Tavish get to enjoy it.

It's only a minute or so before Medic presses another finger in. He's not young, after all, and he's been around the block a few times. He chuckles as he peers over his glasses at them, clearly enjoying the attention they can't help but give him, even if their hands are gripping the mattress instead of caressing him. That sense of worship is likely why the doctor does this, although Tavish won't pretend to know the inner workings of that mind. He does this because the two men around him are smoking hot, and he likes to fuck people who are just as attractive as he would be if he still had two good eyes.

Soon Medic's got three of his large fingers inside himself, biting his own lip as his glasses slip down. It's Spy who adjusts them, piano-playing fingers sliding them back up the bridge of his nose. Medic mumbles what Tavish assumes is a thank you in German, sliding his hand back out and pulling off his gloves.

"Are you ready?" he says, the words a question but the tone a statement. Despite his need, he always asks.

Tavish grins in reply and says, "Ya know I am, doc."

Medic doesn't answer. Instead he gets down to business, pushing himself down on Tavish's cock, not stopping until he's sitting on the whole length. It's not his first rodeo, but still, he's panting with the effort of it, so Tavish begins rubbing little circles on his thighs. He glances over; Spy is leering, and Tavish instantly knows what he's planning. Medic is in for a better night than the rest of them, he would say.

Spy doesn't let on, though, and just keeps stroking his own length, watching Medic squirm as he adjusts to the fairly large cock he has just taken in. Tavish keeps trying to soothe him as unobtrusively as he can, because when Medic notices he's being comforted he tends to get a little upset. It seems to work, and Medic relaxes without noticing why as he becomes more comfortable with the hard dick inside him.

"This is always so exquisite," breathes the doctor. "You feel very good inside me."

"The same to ya, doc," is Tav's reply, because damn is it true. The way Medic stretches around him, tight and hot, makes him want to shoot his load right then. But he holds out, because he hasn't even started moving yet, and that would just be bloody embarrassing.

His hips unconsciously buck up when Medic shifts, which is less embarrassing, but still warms his cheeks. Medic gives him an uncharacteristically gentle peck on the lips as he laughs, spreading his hands out on Tavish's chest and beginning a steady rhythm of impaling himself on Tavish's length. Spy shifts from beside them to behind Medic, pressing kisses to the older man's neck and shoulders, eyes glittering from behind his balaclava.

Medic goes from not making a sound as his fingernails begin pressing into Tavish's pecs to letting out increasingly loud gasps, eyes fluttering shut as he continues his pace. When his voice enters the mix with high-pitched little whines, Spy leans forward and whispers something that must be along the lines of "slow down", because Medic, with great effort, brings himself to a trembling halt on top of Tavish.

Tavish has spent this whole time awash with sensation, fire spreading through his veins as his body reacts to the achingly intense coupling of their bodies. But they're not done yet; even now, Spy is instructing Medic to lean forward, pressing their chests together until his lips reach Tavish's own. The doctor is sweaty and red-faced now, his kiss rough and uncultured. He seems unaware of what Spy's planning right until he feels a lube-slicked finger slide into him right next to Tavish's cock.

Medic's laugh cracks in the middle. He's clearly exhilarated, his eyes rolling back as his grip on Tavish's chest only tightens. It's painful, but not as painful as what Medic must be feeling as Spy stretches him with another finger. His grip becomes a vice on Tavish, the only reaction to the way Spy is pushing him open other than the initial sound.

"What are you waiting for?" snaps the doctor. "If you're going to fuck me, hurry up!"

Spy laughs, a particularly French noise suited only to his lips. "If you demand it, it will be so."

Spy's cock pushes in next to Tavish's, the Frenchman gasping as he does so, sinking in inch by inch. Medic is spread out sinfully against Tavish, legs splayed to the side. Tavish reaches out and rubs his warm hand against the back of his thigh, again attempting to sooth the man. This time, however, Medic realizes it and slaps his hand away, burying his face in Tavish's neck with a moan that has more breath in it than sound.

"That is what I like to hear," says Spy, his tone so smug that Tavish wants to pull out of Medic and pin him against a wall just to hear how smug he sounds then. But Tavish can always do that another time; right now he's more interested in the way Medic is panting against his neck as Spy begins to move.

Spy grips Medic's sides as he begins thrusting, standing close to the bed with Medic's ass pulled right to the edge. His hand moves and comes down to smack his ass once or twice, but he lets those cheeks be for the most part. Perhaps Spy realizes that Medic has enough going on with two cocks in his ass.

Tavish can't move much now, not with Medic spread across him, but it doesn't matter with the hot friction as Spy slides in and out past him. He doesn't know where to put his hands with parts of two men rubbing up against him, so he digs his heels in the bed and moans until his voice hurts, because the way these men unravel his self-control is too much for him. This mattress in the back room of a medical mercenary's clinic is the best place in the whole world, better than booze, better than Glasgow.

The vibration of his throat does something to Medic, and he lets out a hoarse cry of need, biting Tavish's throat with the intensity of someone who needs it to survive. Medic is Tavish's vampire, and he's his willing victim, and Spy is both, a man who picks what he wants to be with a change of the wind. Spy's nails are digging into Tavish's thigh now, his English slipping into his native tongue, and Tavish knows he's close now. Tavish is too, with the doctor squirming on top of him, knowing it's because his cock is stretching the big German out inside.

"Do you want me to pull out?" says Spy, only because he wants to hear the answer he knows he will get.

"Nein! Come in me, or I will-"

Tavish quiets him with a kiss before he can finish his sentence with whatever gory threat he had been planning. Medic is sexy and knows what to do in bed better than most, but the man never seems to remember what kills a boner.

The kiss turns dirty soon, with Medic pulling on his lip with a wicked look in his eyes, assailing Tavish's mouth with a flurry of white teeth and tongue before pulling away and leaving a hickey high up enough on his neck that his collar won't cover it come morning.

It's the last distraction his cock will let him have, because Spy isn't moving anymore, and his fingers are turning white with the strength of his grip on Medic's hips. He comes hard, yelling something in French that is safely indecipherable to the other two. A groan is torn from Tavish's throat as Spy's seed fills Medic, slicking the way for Tavish again and reminding him of the many times Medic's hole has stretched to fit two mens' cocks before this.

Medic pulls himself up slightly now that Spy is done, getting his bearings and possibly preparing to begin his own thrusting again. Tavish isn't having any of it. Medic's glasses fell off at some point, and his bare face stares down at Tavish, his mouth slightly open, his gaze unfocused. He is more than attractive; he is sinful, a temptation Tavish is all too willing to succumb to. His fingers replace the spots on Medic's hips where Spy's fingers had been just seconds before, and he begins thrusting up into him, setting a pace that will undo him before long, Spy's come trickling down out of Medic even as he does so.

The fire in Tavish's veins is pricking him again, pushing him to the edge, and he decides that he's ready for the best kind of explosion of all. He doesn't give Medic the same kind of warning Spy did; he doesn't need to hear Medic's high voice tell him to come for him to get his pleasure.

And what a pleasure it is. That ass slamming down on his cock over and over, the hole his cock slides in and out of feeling so empty and loose without Spy's own length in it, the man himself with his high-pitched noises, they all contribute to his orgasm as his throbbing cock shoots into Medic with an intensity that leaves Tavish limp against the mattress. He is overcome with the sensation, his body wracked with it as his orgasm explodes the pleasure receptors in his mind.

It's Spy who remembers to reach around and help Medic to his finish as Tavish's length softens inside him, splattering the doctor's stomach with his own come. He sits there for a moment, shooting the two of them a triumphant smile.

"That, my friends," he says, tone slightly rough from the exertion. "Was magnificent."

"As always," says Spy. "You two are lucky to have me."

"The same goes for ya," says Tavish sleepily. He has no plans to move off this mattress any time soon.

"Indeed," agrees Medic. "Now who is going to clean us up?"

Spy still standing, and so it is him, sighing and moaning about it the entire time, who goes and grabs a cloth to clean them off with.

"You know," says Tavish. "It's a real shame ya burned the blanket for this mattress when the doves caught on fire."

Medic shrugs. "You two will keep me warm, ja?"

Tavish finds the doctor's glasses and slips them back on as Spy returns, wiping Medic's stomach with a gentleness he would not admit to having. Tavish can't help but grin at the both of them. Medic grins back, and Spy smiles, which is about as much happiness as that man shows. Tavish pulls him down by the edge of his mask until he falls onto the mattress next to the other two.

"There is not enough room!"

"Bloody hell there isn't. Get in here."

Despite his protests, Spy lets himself be pulled into a big hug by Tavish, who positions himself so that he was in the middle of a mercenary sandwich. The best place to be, if you ask him. Damn, this is a good night, he thinks as he drifts off to sleep, a merc in either arm.


End file.
